Last Word
by Kasuga Rei
Summary: Kamui Gakupo adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kamui dan dia penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Dia selalu mendahulukan bisnis, sampai-sampai semua lamaran menikah dia tolak secara mentah-mentah. Semua berubah ketika Megurine Luka datang dan bekerja di perusahaannya, lalu Gakupo agak menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya Luka kurang tertarik padanya. Bagaimana Gakupo bisa mendapatkan Luka?
1. Chapter 1

VOCALOID©Yamaha Corporation

Original Fanfiction by Kasuga Rei [**春日 レイ**]

* * *

Kamui Gakupo adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan besar Kamui Corporation, orangtuanya mempercayakan pekerjaan ini pada anak tunggal mereka. Dia tidak pernah memiliki waktu luang, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya. Sekalipun orangtuanya memberi dia pekerjaan ini, mereka sangat ingin jika anak tunggal mereka ini segera menikah, namun semua calon yang mereka tawarkan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gakupo. Karena sudah merasa putus asa, mereka membiarkan Gakupo berbuat semaunya. Meskipun sebenarnya, orangtuanya sangat berat menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya menolak semua lamaran.

Suatu hari, Gakupo kedatangan seorang tamu. Awalnya Gakupo menolak untuk bertemu dengan tamu hari ini. Tapi tamu itu bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan Gakupo. Dengan terpaksa, Gakupo menerima tamu itu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh asisten Gakupo, tamu itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang memakai jas, rambut rapih dan raut wajahnya agak pucat. Dia duduk dikursi depan meja Gakupo sebelum Gakupo mempersilahkannya, Gakupo hanya melongo dan bingung melihat laki-laki ini. Lalu laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara yang agak takut.

"Se—selamat siang, Kamui-san"

"Err... Iya... Selamat siang..." Gakupo menjawab dengan nada bingung.

"Saya kemari untuk meminta sponsor anda." laki-laki itu tersenyum canggung.

". . . . . ." Gakupo hanya diam dan memandangnya.

"Anu...?" laki-laki itu mulai cemas.

Gakupo sama sekali tidak menjawab laki-laki itu lalu membaca dokumen-dokumen kerjanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih pucat karena melihat kelakuan Gakupo yang acuh tak acuh. 20 menit berlalu, Gakupo menandatangani dokumen yang dia baca sejak tadi dan memberikannya pada asistennya yang baru saja masuk. Asistennya sudah keluar ruangan dan laki-laki itu masih menatap Gakupo dengan penuh harapan. Gakupo mengehela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Jadi, kau minta sponsor perusahaan kami?"

"I—iya! Iya, pak!" laki-laki itu menjawab dengan semangatnya.

"Aku tolak." Gakupo menjawab dengan datar dan pergi dari ruangannya.

"Pa—pak! Saya mohon" laki-laki itu mengejar Gakupo ke luar ruangan.

Gakupo yang acuh tetap berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan laki-laki itu. Namun laki-laki itu tetap mengejarnya sambil berteriak memanggilnya. Semua orang di kantor melihatnya dan seorang security berlari mengejar laki-laki itu. Tapi, laki-laki itu malah berlari semakin cepat dan mengejar Gakupo lebih dekat. Karena kaget, Gakupo pun lari-lari. Laki-laki itu berhasil menjambak baju Gakupo, lalu bersujud-sujud didepannya. Merasa iba, Gakupo menyuruh security berhenti mengejarnya. Dan tanpa sadar pula, mereka sudah lari-larian dari lantai 3 hingga lantai dasar di pintu utama kantor. Laki-laki itu berterima kasih dan segera menjelaskan secara perlahan.

"Sebenarnya, agensi kami sedang kekurangan job dan saya kesini untuk meminta job di salah satu hotel anda."

"Tunggu! Bukannya kau minta sponsor? Kenapa meminta job?" Gakupo bingung.

"Lho? Bukannya sama saja?" laki-laki itu juga bingung.

Gakupo hanya bisa terdiam dan mengatakan "Ya, Tuhan!".

Laki-laki itu terus berbicara. Gakupo sama sekali tidak mendengar lalu selikas dia melihat seorang wanita didepan kantornya, wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pinknya yang bergelombang, mata birunya sedalam lautan dan dia tersenyum ke arah Gakupo. Gakupo yang terpesona dengan wanita itu, menghentikan omongan laki-laki yang terus meminta bantuan Gakupo. Laki-laki itu berhenti bicara dan melihat ke arah wanita yang Gakupo lihat. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan bicara pada Gakupo.

"Pak, dia penyanyi kami yang akan saya bawa jika anda menolong saya."

"Dia?" Gakupo agak kaget.

Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya pada wanita itu lalu wanita itu masuk ke dalam kantor. Gakupo terus melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu menyapa Gakupo dengan ramah.

"Selamat siang, Kamui-san" dia menunduk.

"Ah, iya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Gakupo

"Saya? Saya Megurine Luka"

"Oh, nama yang bagus. Lalu, laki-laki ini siapa namanya?"

"Dia manager saya, dia Otomo Hage."

"Hage? Tapi dia tidak _Hage_ (botak) sama sekali." Gakupo mengejek.

Mereka bertiga tertawa, Otomo mulai bertanya lagi pada Gakupo tentang bantuan tadi. Gakupo berpikir dahulu, lalu akhirnya menerimanya. Otomo sangat senang dan terus-terusan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gakupo. Gakupo tersenyum dan bicara pada mereka berdua.

"Event kosong ada di Hotel Kamui Crowd. Kalau tidak salah, disana ada waktu kosong. Meiko!" Gakupo memanggil asistennya.

"Iya pak?" dia lari menghampiri Gakupo.

"Di Kamui Crowd, apa ada shift kosong di altar entertainment?"

"Hmm... Sepertinya ada, akhir minggu ini. Shift jam 9 malam."

"_Well, _kalian sudah tahu jadwalnya, kalian harus datang 2 jam sebelum mulai, jam 7 malam kalian sudah harus ada di sana."

"Te—terima kasih!" Otomo menunduk begitu pula Luka.

Mereka pun pergi dari kantor Gakupo. Asisten Gakupo, Meiko, tersenyum melihat kelakuan Gakupo hari ini.

"Pak, sepertinya doa orangtua anda mulai didengar."

"Apa maksudmu?" tersenyum gugup.

Meiko hanya tersenyum kembali dan meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih didepan pintu utama kantor melihat Luka dan Otomo pergi.

Hari Sabtu jam 5, ada nomor tidak dikenal masuk ke handphone Gakupo. Gakupo mendiamkan telepon itu karena tidak tahu siapa. Gakupo segera bersiap-siap untuk ke Hotel Kamui Crowd, karena sangat jauh menempuh perjalanan kesana, dari Tokyo ke Izu membutuhkan waktu 2 jam. Telepon Gakupo berbunyi lagi dengan nomor yang tidak dia kenal, dia mendiamkannya lagi. Namun telepon itu terus-terusan berbunyi, kesal, Gakupo pun mematikan teleponnya. Gakupo berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera berangkat. Sesampainya disana, Gakupo melihat semua staff-nya membereskan panggung, namun dia tidak melihat Otomo ataupun Luka, Gakupo segera menghidupkan teleponnya dan menelepon Meiko.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dimana mereka?" nada Gakupo kesal.

"Anda belum menerima telepon dari Otomo-san?" Meiko bernada bingung.

"Telepon?" Gakupo mematikan teleponnya dengan Meiko, sebuah pesan masuk ke e-mail Gakupo.

_Kamui-san, kami terjebak macet di Hachioji-ke. Kami takut kami akan terlambat._

_P.S : Maaf, tadi saya yang menelepon, Meiko-san memberi nomor anda._

Gakupo sangat kaget dan mulai kalang kabut, acaranya dimulai sekitar 1 setengah jam lagi, sedangkan mereka masih ada di Hachioji-ke. Gakupo langsung naik ke atap atas hotel. Disana tidak ada pilot helikopter, sekalipun helikopternya ada disana. Gakupo merasa kesal, dia mengendarainya sendiri, kebetulan kuncinya menggantung disana. Gakupo segera terbang menuju ke arah Hachioji-ke. Setelah terbang selama 20 menit, dia melihat deretan panjang mobil yang macet, ada kecelakaan disana. Gakupo menelepon Otomo.

"Botak! Mobilmu dimana?!" Gakupo berteriak karena suara angin sangat kencang.

"Kamui-san? Anda sendiri dimana?" Otomo melihat kesana kemari diluar mobil.

"Aku di atas!"

"Di atas?" Otomo melihat ke atas.

"Helikopter! Aku naik helikopter!"

"Heli?" Otomo kaget. Lalu Otomo naik ke atas mobilnya dan melambaikan light stick

"Dimana?!" Gakupo masih tidak bisa melihat Otomo.

"Tunggu!" Otomo turun dari mobil dan membawa toa dari bagasinya.

"Cepat!" Gakupo buru-buru.

"SAYA DISINI! HELIKOPTER! SAYA DISINI!" teriak Otomo di toa.

Gakupo mendengar suara itu sangat kecil, namun akhirnya dia menemukan mobil Otomo. Gakupo menekan tombol auto-pilot lalu menurunkan tangga tali ke atas mobil Otomo. Otomo menyuruh Luka naik terlebih dahulu. Orang-orang disana menonton mereka. Luka mulai naik, Gakupo mengambil microphone dari helikopternya dan berteriak.

"OTOMO! KAU DISANA SAJA! JAGA MOBILMU!"

"EEEEH?!" Nada Otomo kecewa.

"Sudahlah. Kau mau satu-satunya mobilmu hilang?" kata Luka.

"Baiklah~" nada Otomo lemas.

Gakupo menarik tangga tali itu. Dan Luka berhasil berada di helikopter. Lalu Gakupo dan Luka terbang menuju Kamui Crowd. Otomo melambai-lambai.

Mereka sampai disana setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai. Luka segera masuk ke ruang ganti dan berdandan. Gakupo juga mengikutinya.

"Anu, saya mau ganti baju. Bisa anda menunggu diluar saja?" Luka ramah

"Hah? Oh iya, maaf." Gakupo keluar dari ruang ganti.

Sekitar 15 menit Gakupo menunggu diluar ruang ganti. Tiba-tiba Luka menjerit kecil dari dalam. Gakupo kaget lalu masuk tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm... Kancing-kancingnya..." Luka menahan gaunnya yang merosot.

"Tu—tunggu!" Gakupo agak memerah melihat keadaan Luka, begitu pula Luka.

"To—tolong ambilkan 5 buah safety pin di tas saya." Luka malu-malu.

"Ba—baiklah." keadaan agak canggung.

Gakupo membuka tas Luka, didalamnya ada berbagai barang mulai dari kosmetik hingga dompet dan sesuatu yang selalu dibawa wanita. Gakupo pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Akhirnya dia menemukan safety pin-nya. Mustahil jika Luka yang memakaikan safety pin-nya ke gaun paling belakang, Gakupo yang memasangkannya dan tak sengaja menyentuh pinggul Luka yang sangat mulus. Luka agak terhentak kaget. Gakupo diam saja dan terus membenarkan safety pin-nya. Setelah selesai, Gakupo segera keluar.

Meiko datang menghampiri Gakupo, "Umm... Pak? Kenapa wajah anda merah begitu? Anda demam?"

"Ti—tidak kok! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" Meiko tersenyum ke arah Gakupo, Gakupo pun merasa malu, "Aku akan menunggu di meja depan." Gakupo langsung kabur.

Waktunya sudah tiba, Gakupo sangat deg-degan dengan penampilan Luka, Gakupo belum pernah melihat Luka menyanyi, dia takut Luka bersuara jelek. Di panggung, Luka menarik dan membuang nafas karena gugup. Musik pun dimulai, Luka bernyanyi.

Semua penonton tercengang dan terpesona dengan suara Luka, begitu pula Gakupo dan Meiko.

"Pak, dia sangat bagus." komentar Meiko sambil tersenyum kagum.

Gakupo tidak menjawab dan masih terpaku dengan penampilan Luka. Meiko hanya tersenyum melihat Gakupo.

Besoknya, hari Senin, hari sibuk bagi Gakupo. Dia menelepon Otomo untuk mengatur jadwal Luka yang baru, Luka besok malam harus ikut dengan Gakupo ke acara pembukaan cabang perusahaan di Kyoto. Ini pertama kalinya Luka bernyanyi di luar kota. Luka dengan senang hati menerimanya, karena ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk karirnya.

Setelah Gakupo menghubungi Otomo tentang acara di Kyoto, ibu Gakupo meneleponnya.

"Halo bu, ada apa?"

"Gakupo, kau harus melihat ini. Foto anak perempuan dari keluarga Yasuga, sangat cant—"

"Bu..." Gakupo menyalip, "Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali, aku belum mau menikah."

Ibu Gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya, "Gakupo, ibu ingin sekali kau memiliki keluarga."

"Iya. Ibu dan ayah keluargaku. Bukankah itu cukup?"

"Bukan begitu. Ibu ingin kau memiliki keluargamu sendiri." Ibu Gakupo hampir putus asa.

"Tenang saja. Suatu hari pasti aku akan menikah. Sudah cukup?"

"Baiklah nak. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Ibu Gakupo menutup teleponnya.

Waktunya tiba, hari ini Gakupo dan Luka akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk acara khusus. Luka membawa barang cukup banyak, sampai Gakupo sendiri kaget melihatnya. Gakupo hanya berbekal koper kecil yang berisi keperluan pribadinya.

"Luka, apa yang kau bawa?" Gakupo sangat penasaran.

"Di koper hitam, disana aku menyimpan pakaian-pakaianku. Di koper biru, aku menyimpan beberapa sepatuku. Di koper merah, aku menyimpan kumpulan aksesoris dan make up. Terakhir, tasku ini, berisi perlengkapan pribadi kecil." Luka menepuk tas kecilnya.

"O—oh... Kau seperti mau pindah saja." Gakupo tersenyum kaku.

Luka tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Kyoto, dia ingin sekali menikmati perjalanan dalam Shinkansen. Namun, supir membawa mereka ke airport.

"Umm, kita mau kemana?" tanya Luka.

"Kita mau ke Kyoto bukan?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kita ke airport?"

"Oh, kita akan menggunakan jet pribadiku."

Luka kaget, "Eh? Tidak naik Shinkansen?"

Gakupo tertawa, "Kenapa aku harus naik Shinkansen? Kurang cepat."

Luka agak lemas, "O—oh... Baiklah kalau begitu."

Gakupo dan Luka naik ke jet pribadi Gakupo, disana sangat luas untuk berdua. Luka agak canggung karena ini pertama kalinya dia berada dalam jet pribadi. Di dalam jet sangat megah, Luka sendiri tidak percaya kalau ini adalah jet, karena mirip sebuah kamar hotel yang besar.

"Luka, kamarnya ada disana." Gakupo menunjuk kamar Luka.

"Umm... Anda?"

Gakupo sempat terdiam, "Tentu saja aku juga disana, jet ini khusus untukku saja, jadi semua ini sebenarnya untuk satu orang."

"Ma—maksudnya, aku akan tidur dengan anda?" Luka sewot.

"Gakupo..." Gakupo menyela.

"Eh?" Luka heran.

"Panggil saja aku Gakupo. Disebut 'Anda' sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Ba—baiklah... Umm... Ga—Ga—Gakupo..." Luka malu-malu.

Gakupo tersenyum, sepertinya Luka juga lupa dengan tujuan awalnya yang protes karena mereka akan berbagi kamar.

Meiko datang ke dalam jet, "Pak? Apa semua sudah beres?"

Gakupo memeriksa saku blazernya, "Ah, sepertinya aku meninggalkan handphone-ku di mobil. Biar aku yang ambil sendiri." Gakupo keluar dari jet.

Meiko tersenyum, tiba-tiba Luka menepuk pundak Meiko, Meiko berbalik.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia selalu seperti ini ya? Segalanya untuk sendiri."

Meiko terkekeh, "Gakupo itu anak tunggal, orangtuanya sangat menyayanginya. Orangtuanya sangat ingin dia segera menikah, namun Gakupo selalu menolak semua lamaran."

Luka agak heran, "Err... Kenapa kau panggil dia Gakupo? Biasanya kau panggil dia Pak Gakupo kan?"

Meiko terkejut, "Oh iya? Maaf, dia itu teman sekelasku waktu SMA, jadi sudah kebiasaan. Dulu dia tidak seserius sekarang. Setelah dia lulus dari universitas, dia jadi super dingin, tapi dia masih baik kok."

Luka mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Oh. Bagaimana kau menjadi sekertaris pribadinya?"

"Orangtua kami adalah teman berbisnis. Ayah Gakupo ingin aku bekerja sama dengan Gakupo. Ya, akhirnya orangtua kami sepakat."

"Kita akan segera berangkat." Gakupo tiba-tiba muncul.

Luka dan Meiko terkejut, begitu pula Gakupo setelah melihat mereka terkejut, "A—ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ti—tidak ada. Baiklah kalau begitu, saya turun dulu." Meiko menuju pintu keluar.

Gakupo menahan Meiko, "Apa ada pesan untuk 'dia'?"

Meiko terdiam, lalu tersenyum, "Bilang saja agar dia cepat pulang, atau aku akan membunuhnya."

Gakupo terkekeh, "Baiklah."

Jet pun siap lepas landas, Luka cukup takut karena ini pertama kalinya dia naik pesawat. Luka duduk sambil gemetaran, Gakupo meliriknya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa." tangan Luka dia pegang dengan tangannya yang dingin dan kuat. Luka bisa merasakan kerasnya tangan Gakupo namun lembut, wajah Luka sedikit memerah.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Gakupo dan Luka sampai di bandara nasional Kyoto. Disana mereka dijemput oleh bawahan Gakupo. Luka terkagum-kagum karena dia ke Kyoto dengan cara seperti ini, seperti orang besar. Luka sangat malu karena dia merasa tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, dia celingukan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku hanya... tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini." Luka memegang erat tasnya.

"Biasakan. Kau akan sering seperti ini. Seorang penyanyi akan mendapat lebih dari ini."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan seorang produser musik. Mereka akan menyukaimu, begitu pula kau akan menyukai mereka."

Luka sangat senang, dan dia berterima kasih pada Gakupo, "Kenapa kau membantuku seperti ini? Aku sepertinya tidak terlalu pantas."

Gakupo membuang muka dan wajahnya memerah, "Bu—bukan apa-apa. Hanya membantu saja. Sayang sekali jika talenta yang kau miliki dibiarkan begitu saja."

Gakupo dan Luka berangkat ke hotel milik Gakupo di pusat Kyoto. Gakupo menawarkan Luka untuk berjalan-jalan. Luka menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka pun berhenti di Kamui Crowd Kyoto Hotel. Gakupo menyuruh Luka untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Gakupo hendak pergi menemui klien kerjanya. Luka mengangguk mengerti. Gakupo pun pergi, Luka masuk ke hotel dan semua pelayan disana menyambut Luka, Luka merasa canggung karena dia disambut secara besar-besaran seperti ini.

"Anda..." seorang wanita berambut merah dan dikuncir seperti _drill_ membuka bukunya, "Megurine Luka?"

"Iya... itu saya."

"Nama saya Kasane Teto. Saya manager hotel ini dan akan melayani anda secara pribadi. Silahkan ikut saya, saya akan menunjukan kamar anda."

"Terima kasih." Luka tersenyum lalu mengikuti Teto.

Mereka menaiki lift, lalu ada seorang laki-laki buru-buru masuk ke lift karena takut tertinggal, "Ah... Ma—maaf..."

Luka memandanginya. Dia laki-laki yang tampak ceroboh namun baik hati pula. Rambutnya dan matanya sangat selaras berwarna biru. Teto menyenggol laki-laki itu, dia menoleh.

Teto berbisik, "Jaga perilakumu, Kaito. Dia adalah tamu yang datang bersama Direktur."

Kaito kaget dan berbisik, "Hah? Benarkah? Kukira hanya tamu biasa. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Diam dan jangan banyak tingkah. Setiap ada kau, semua yang ada didekatmu pasti amburadul."

"Hihihi, maaf, maaf"

Luka menyela, "Anu... Pembicaraan kalian bisa aku dengar."

Teto dan Kaito menoleh lalu tersenyum kaku kearah Luka, Luka tertawa kecil, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya pekerja seperti kalian di perusahaan Kamui Tokyo. Jadi kita sama-sama pekerja."

"Eh? Tapi anda adalah tamu istimewa. Kami harus melayani anda dengan baik, seperti kami melayani tamu yang lain." ucap Teto.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Anggap saja kita ini satu pekerjaan." Luka tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Kaito mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai, aku Kai—" Teto menjitak Kaito.

Kaito mengusap kepalanya, "Apa sih, Teto?"

"Dia itu tamu kita, hormati dia."

Luka menerima uluran tangan Kaito lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Kita sama-sama bekerja untuk perusahaan Kamui. Namaku Megurine Luka.

Luka dan Kaito bersalaman, "Aku Kaito", lalu melirik Teto, "Lihat? Dia sendiri yang bilang."

Luka sudah berteman dengan 2 pekerja disana, Kasane Teto sang manager utama hotel, dan Luka belum tahu apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Kaito di perusahaan Gakupo. Mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar Luka.

Handphone Teto berbunyi, "Ah maaf, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu." Teto pergi ke beranda.

"Jadi..." Kaito menoleh kearah Luka, "Kau bekerja sebagai apa di Kamui Tokyo?"

"Eh? Aku bukan bekerja di Kamui Tokyo. Tapi di Kamui Crowd Izu Hotel."

"Oh, kau juga bekerja di bagian hotelnya. Kukira kau bekerja di pusat perusahaan Kamui."

Luka tertawa kecil, "Tidak, aku bekerja sebagai penyanyi Kamui Crowd Izu. Kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Hmm? Aku?" Kaito menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Luka mengangguk, "Aku sih bekerja di Kamui Electro. Aku manager disana."

"Wah..." Luka kagum, "Pasti kau sangat bangga dengan jabatan yang besar itu. Tunggu... Kalau begitu pekerjaanku lebih rendah darimu. Maaf aku lancang Pak Kaito." Luka membungkukan badannya.

"Hey, hey..." Kaito menganggkat tubuh Luka, "Jangan seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja kita sama, karena kita bekerja pada orang yang sama. Kita sama-sama seorang pekerja."

Teto kembali, "Maaf, itu tadi Kamui-san. Dia min—"

"Teto... Dia sendiri yang bilang." Kaito menyalip, "Dia tidak suka disebut seperti itu, karena kita adalah teman baiknya waktu sekolah dulu."

Luka kaget, "Kalian semua teman sekolahnya?"

"Yup...! Aku berteman dengan Gakupo sejak SMP, kalau Teto sih waktu kelas 2 SMA, karena Teto anak pindahan." ujar Kaito.

Teto menyambung, "Dia menolong kami semua. Dia bilang kami lebih hebat dari pekerja ayahnya dulu. Lalu kami pun menjadi bagian dari Kamui Corporation. Dulu kami bekerja di Tokyo, lalu Gakupo menugaskan kami untuk menangani perusahaannya di Kyoto."

Luka terkagum-kagum, "Hebat sekali. Dia benar-benar orang yang bijak."

"Maka dari itu kami tidak akan membuat dia kecewa pada kami." sambung Kaito.

Mereka sampai di kamar Luka, "Ini dia kamarmu, Megurine." ucap Teto.

Luka melihat kesana kemari, ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar hotel yang sangat besar dan elegan, "Ah iya, panggil saja aku Luka." Luka tersenyum kearah Teto dan Kaito.

"Oke, Luka!" Kaito tertawa.

Teto tersenyum, "Baiklah, Luka. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku. Aku menyimpan nomor handphoneku di kertas di atas _end table._"

"Baiklah." jawab Luka.

"Ayo Kaito." Teto menarik Kaito.

"Bye Luka! Sampai ketemu lagi." ucap Kaito, mereka pun pergi dari kamar Luka.

Luka menghampiri _end table_, dia melihat nomor Teto di kertas kecil, Luka men_save_ nomornya ke handphonenya. Setelah itu, Luka membereskan tasnya dan segera berbenah diri. Dia belum tahu kapan dia harus bekerja.

Malamnya, Luka sedang asik menonton TV di kamarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan, Luka berlari dan segera membukakan pintunya. Dan itu adalah Kaito.

"Aku mengganggumu?" tanya Kaito.

"Oh tidak, tidak. Silahkan masuk." Luka dan Kaito masuk ke kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

Kaito duduk di kursi, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Luka duduk di kasurnya, "Apa itu?"

"Kau kenal Meiko? Dia sekertaris pribadi Gakupo."

"Oh, Meiko? Aku kenal dia, dia baik sekali."

Wajah Kaito memerah lalu tersenyum, "Dia sangat baik. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Luka sempat terdiam, lalu tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya kau ada pesan darinya. Dia menitipkannya pada Gakupo." ucap Luka.

Kaito agak kaget, "Hah? Benarkah? Pesan apa?"

"Katanya dia ingin kau pulang atau dia akan membunuhmu." Luka tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Kaito masih tidak percaya, "Aku belum pernah mendapat pesan dari Meiko sebelumnya."

"Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk, tapi ingin membunuhmu." Luka tertawa kecil.

Kaito tertawa, sedikit-sedikit dia berhenti, "Aku tidak menyangka dia membicarakanku."

"Kau laki-laki yang beruntung, Kaito." Luka tersenyum.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu lagi, Kaito berdiri dan Luka lari untuk membuka pintu, "Gakupo? Kau sudah pulang."

"Maaf aku agak malam, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tentu. Oh iya, ada temanmu disini."

"Siapa? Teto?"

"Kaito."

"Kenapa dia ada disini? Jangan-jangan dia kabur lagi." Gakupo pun masuk ke kamar Luka.

"Dia tidak kabur kok, dia hanya ingin bicara saja." ucap Luka, lalu terhenti karena melihat laki-laki berwajah dingin dengan rambut dan matanya yang berwarna merah kelam mengikuti Gakupo dari belakang. Luka seperti terperangkap oleh tatapan matanya yang dingin.

"Kaito... Lagi-lagi kau disini." ucap Gakupo sambil memegang kedua pinggangnya.

"Tidak apa kan. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan kok." ucap Kaito santai.

Luka muncul, "Kenapa 3 orang laki-laki harus berkumpul di kamar seorang wanita?"

"Oh iya maaf. Ayo kita ke restoran hotel." Gakupo membalik badan dan berjalan keluar kamar, "Kau juga Kaito!" teriak Gakupo. Kaito berdiri sambil tertawa, lalu dia melihat laki-laki serba merah yang mengikuti Gakupo, Kaito berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya menjadi sah-sah saja. Luka penasaran apa yang terjadi.

Mereka sampai di restoran hotel, Teto menghampiri Gakupo, "Hey... Aku tidak tahu kau sudah disini. Seharunya kau meneleponku dulu." Teto memeluk Gakupo, Gakupo membalasnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu, aku kelaparan." ucap Gakupo.

Teto melepaskan pelukannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, saatnya makan malam di hotel bintang lima Kamui Crowd Kyoto." Gakupo tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja makan, Teto berbisik pada Gakupo, "Kau membawa dia kemari? Kau tahu mereka tidak akrab kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kaito akan ada disini. Lagian, dia adalah manager di Kamui Kyoto. Tanpa dia aku harus bolak-balik Tokyo-Kyoto setiap hari." bisik Gakupo.

"Hmm..." Mereka sampai di meja makan khusus, "Baiklah semuanya, ini kursi kalian. Ryo!" Teto memanggil kepala pelayan. Ryo menghampiri Teto, "Ryo, layani mereka dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau membuatku kecewa." Ryo tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali bekerja." ucap Teto.

"Tunggu dulu, Teto." Gakupo menyela, "Masih ada 1 kursi kosong, makanlah bersama kami."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Teto..." Gakupo menatap Teto dengan tampang casualnya.

"Ugh... Jangan beri aku tatapan mautmu. Baik, baik, aku akan ikut makan dengan kalian."

Mereka semua pun duduk, posisi duduk Kaito dan laki-laki serba merah itu disekat oleh Luka, jadi Kaito tidak terlalu canggung dengannya.

Luka penasaran, "Anu... Aku belum berkenalan dengan anda." ucap Luka pada laki-laki serba merah itu.

Laki-laki serba merah itu menatap Luka, "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu siapa aku?"

"Karena manusia selalu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu, itu rasional." balas Luka, Gakupo yang melihat menu makanan tersenyum tanpa memandang mereka.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku manager di Kamui Kyoto." laki-laki itu mengambil menu makanan, tapi Luka masih menatapnya, "Apa lagi?" laki-laki itu jengkel.

"Namaku Megurine Luka." ucap Luka.

"Oh..." balas laki-laki itu dingin dan lanjut melihat menunya. Luka masih terus menatapnya.

"Kau harus berkenalan dengan baik." ucap Teto.

"Cih... Aku Akaito."

Luka tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu." Luka membuka menu makanannya.

"Sepertinya ini kedua kalinya kau kalah oleh seorang wanita, huh Akaito?" ucap Gakupo mengejek.

"Diam kau..." Akaito fokus pada menunya.

"Namamu hampir mirip dengan Kaito." ucap Luka.

"_Well... _Karena Akaito adalah kakak Kaito." ujar Teto.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian tidak mirip sama sekali. Kaito sangat ramah dan sopan, tapi kau sangat dingin." ucap Luka terang-terangan. Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Akaito.

"Luka... Sudahi saja tentang Akaito. Bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Kaito.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luka.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bekerja di Kamui Corporation?" Kaito berbalik tanya.

"Yah... Awalnya Gakupo tidak menerima pekerjaanku, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya dia menerimaku."

Teto melirik Gakupo, "Uuh~ Rasanya ada percikan-percikan yang membara saat itu."

Gakupo membalas lirikan Teto, "Huh? Apa maksudmu Teto?"

Teto terkekeh, "Tidak kok, abaikan aku." Teto masih tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan mereka tiba. Luka celingukan melihat makanan yang dipesan oleh Gakupo, Kaito, Teto dan Akaito. Semuanya makanan yang belum pernah dilihat Luka.

"Ada apa, Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kalian pesan apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat makanan seperti itu." Luka malu.

"_Cassoulet._" ucap Akaito.

"_Arancini._" ucap Gakupo.

"_Tumbet._" ucap Kaito.

"_Steak au piovre._" ucap Teto.

Luka terdiam, dan sangat asing mendengar nama makanan mereka, yang Luka pesan hanyalah sop ayam dengan nori yang banyak. Gakupo mengerti, lalu tersenyum kearahnya, "Tidak apa, sop ayam juga enak kok." ucap Gakupo.

Mereka pun memakan makan malam mereka, lalu Gakupo ingat sesuatu, "Oh hey Akaito."

Akaito menatap Gakupo, "Hmm?"

"Aku ada pesan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Meiko bilang berkunjunglah ke Tokyo, atau dia akan membunuhmu." Gakupo terkekeh.

Teto tertawa dan Akaito tersenyum.

Kaito menjatuhkan sendoknya, Luka kaget karena sadar bahwa pesan itu bukanlah untuk Kaito, melainkan untuk Akaito.

Kaito berdiri, 'Umm... Teman-teman, aku ada urusan dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengajak makan." Kaito pergi dari meja.

Luka pun berdiri, "A—aku juga... Aku mau ke kamarku dulu sebentar." Luka lari mengejar Kaito, mereka bertiga merasa tidak ada yang salah, mereka melanjutkan makan mereka.

Luka kehilangan jejak Kaito, Luka mencarinya kesana kemari. Lalu dia menemukan Kaito di atap hotel.

"Kaito!" teriak Luka dari kejauhan.

Kaito membalik lalu tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

Luka menghampiri Kaito, "Aku... Ma—maaf... Aku tidak tahu kalau itu-"

"Tidak apa kok." Kaito menyalip, "Makanya aku heran, kenapa Meiko memberi pesan padaku." Kaito tersenyum sambil memandang langit malam.

"Kaito, sungguh. Aku minta maaf." ucap Luka.

"Hey, tenang. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Luka dan Kaito duduk di pinggiran atap. Mereka sempat berdiam diri, lalu Luka mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hey, Kaito. Kenapa kau suka pada Meiko?"

Kaito terkekeh, "Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena kami sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak masuk TK sampai SMA, bahkan sampai satu universitas."

Luka tersenyum, "Waw... Lama sekali."

"Aku, Meiko dan Akaito sering bermain bersama sejak dulu. Aku mulai sadar kalau aku menyukainya sejak kelas 1 SMP. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Lalu suatu hari saat kami duduk di kelas 2 SMA, aku dan Meiko sedang mengunjungi Ice Fair. Saat itu Akaito tidak ikut karena dia sibuk akan ujian akhir. Meiko membuat pengakuan, kalau dia... Yah... Menyukai Akaito. Sebenarnya aku senang melihatnya bahagia, tapi disisi lain aku juga sangat sedih, karena aku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu, Meiko dengan berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada Akaito, Akaito sebenarnya tidak menolak, tapi dia ingin Meiko menunggu. Akaito belum siap, sejak itu Meiko terus berharap."

Luka sangat kasihan melihat Kaito, "Kau juga harus berani seperti Meiko, kau harus membuat pengakuan juga."

"Aku?" Kaito tertawa, "Saat aku bilang 'Aku ingin punya pacar' pada Meiko, dia tertawa. Dan sekarang aku harus mengakui kalau aku menyukainya? Dia akan terpingkal-pingkal."

"Belum tentu kan. Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

Kaito melirik Luka, "Terima kasih. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya."

Luka tersenyum, begitu pula Kaito, mereka berpelukan, "Kau pasti bisa." bisik Luka.

Mereka melepas pelukan, lalu di depan mereka ada Gakupo.

"Ga—Gakupo? Se—sejak kapan kau disini?" Luka kaget, begitu pula Kaito.

"Setelah kau pergi, aku mengikutimu. Kau meninggalkan handphonemu dan ada yang meneleponmu, aku mencarimu. Kata penjaga, kau ke atap hotel. Aku baru tiba dan melihat kalian saling berpelukan di tempat seperti ini." ucap Gakupo dengan cepat dan dingin.

Kaito canggung, "Gakupo, kami hanya—"

"Iya aku tahu. Maaf sudah menggangu." Gakupo membalik badannya, lalu menyimpan handphone Luka di lantai, "Silahkan lanjutkan." Gakupo berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Luka berdiri dan mengambil handphone miliknya, lalu mengejar Gakupo, "Tunggu, Gakupo! Kau salah sangka!"

Luka tidak keburu mengejar Gakupo, Gakupo naik lift terlebih dahulu. Luka lari kearah tangga darurat. Mencoba mengejar lift.

Gakupo turun di lantai 3, lantai dimana kamarnya dan Luka bersebelahan. Luka berhasil mengejar Gakupo, tapi Gakupo tetap berjalan dan mengabaikan Luka. Gakupo masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Luka mengetuk pintu Gakupo, tapi Gakupo mengabaikannya. Luka pun merasa bersalah, dia masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih.

Di kamar Gakupo, Gakupo membuka handphonenya, ada pesan masuk. Itu pesan dari ibu Gakupo.

_Kau sudah sampai di Kyoto? Istirahatlah yang cukup. Oh iya, ibu baru saja bertemu dengan Ishimura. Kau ingat? Dia partner kerja ayah dulu waktu bekerja, dia punya anak perempuan seumuranmu, dia sangat cantik dan baik. Ibu baru saja bertemu dengan dia._

Gakupo sudah tahu inti dari pesan ibunya tersebut, Gakupo pun membalas pesannya.

_Bu, jangan lagi. Aku sudah bilang belum ingin menikah. Ibu sudah tahu apa jawabanku. Jangan memaksakan kehendak sendiri._

Gakupo menyimpan handphonenya dan bersiap untuk tidur, lalu ada pesan masuk ke handphonenya.

_Gakupo, kau salah sangka. Aku dan Kaito tidak melakukan apa-apa. Percayalah padaku._

Itu pesan dari Luka, Gakupo tidak membalas pesan Luka, Gakupo mematikan handphonenya dan pergi tidur. Disisi lain, Luka mengharap balasan dari Gakupo. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Luka pun pergi tidur juga.

Esoknya, Luka hendak pergi sarapan. Tapi sepertinya sarapannya datang sendiri ke kamar Luka. Teto mengantarkan sarapan Luka. Teto menatap Luka dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Luka?"

"Sepertinya Gakupo salah sangka mengenaiku dan Kaito."

"Oh iya, kalian bertiga tidak kembali lagi setelah keluar dari restoran. Memangnya kenapa?"

Luka menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku dan Kaito tidak sengaja berpelukan kemarin, lalu ada Gakupo melihat kami. Mungkin dia marah melihat kami melakukan hal itu."

Teto heran, "Gakupo... cemburu?"

Luka juga heran, "Bukannya dia marah karena aku dan Kaito dituduh melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di hotelnya?"

"Bukan, bukan. Dia tidak peduli dengan pelukan, yah kecuali hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Ini pertama kalinya aku dengar dia marah hanya karena hal seperti ini."

"Jadi maksudmu, Gakupo cemburu saat aku dan Kaito berpelukan."

"Bisa jadi begitu."

Luka sadar, "Ya Tuhan! Gakupo menyukai Kaito?!"

Teto berwajah bodoh, "Hey! Yang benar itu Gakupo cemburu karena dia menyukaimu."

Luka kaget, "Aku? Ma—mana mungkin..."

"Luka... Aku sudah kenal Gakupo sejak dulu. Aku yakin itu."

Wajah Luka memerah, "Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang menyukaiku."

"Selamat untukmu, nah sekarang, kau harus sarapan." Teto menyimpan makanan Luka di atas meja, lalu pergi ke arah pintu, "Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." Teto pun keluar.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Gakupo mengetuk pintu kamar Luka, Luka senang sekali karena Gakupo mau menunjukan wajahnya.

"Gakupo, ada apa?" Luka tersenyum lebar.

"Produser musik yang aku janjikan akan datang nanti malam di acara ulang tahun Kamui Crowd Kyoto Hotel. Kau akan bernyanyi disana dan dia akan menonton pertunjukanmu. Kau diminta check sound dulu, pergilah ke aula hotel, ada di lantai 5." Gakupo membalik badannya lalu pergi.

"Tu—tunggu dulu!" teriak Luka, Gakupo berhenti dan menoleh kearah Luka, "Tentang kemarin. Itu semua hanya salah sangka, Kaito bercerita sesuatu padaku, dan aku kasihan padanya, lalu aku memeluknya."

Gakupo terdiam, "Oh... Baiklah." Gakupo membalik badannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Luka.

"Aku mempercayaimu, makanya nanti malam kau harus memberikan yang terbaik." ucap Gakupo sambil berjalan dan meninggalkan Luka.

Luka tersenyum, dia kembali masuk kamar dan berbenah diri untuk check sound.

Hampir 3 jam Luka check sound, dia kecapean, Teto menghampirinya, "Luka, mungkin kau harus istirahat dulu sebelum pertunjukan nanti malam."

"Oke... Aku akan kembali ke kamar." ucap Luka, lalu meninggalkan stage.

Luka sampai di depan kamarnya, sebelum masuk, Luka pergi menengok ke kamar Gakupo, pintu Gakupo terbuka sedikit, "Kenapa terbuka?" Luka penasaran. Luka pun mengetuk pintu, "Gakupo? Kau disana?"

Terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi, Luka menghampiri pintu kamar mandi, "Gakupo?"

Luka mengintip ke pintu shower, dia melihat kaki telanjang, dia melihat keatas, Luka dan Gakupo saling beratapan. Mereka membatu.

"Waaaa!" mereka berdua berteriak.

"Lu—Luka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gakupo langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Wajah Luka sangat merah dan menutup wajahnya, "Pi—pintumu terbuka, aku kira kau tidak ada." Luka langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Luka duduk di kursi kamar Gakupo. Gakupo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan rambutnya yang terurai setengah basah, kemeja longgar dan dari pinggang ke bawah ditutupi handuk.

"Luka, lain kali kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk."

"Su—sudah kok. Kau saja yang tidak sadar." wajah Luka masih memerah.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Iya... Iya... Salahku juga tidak mengunci kamar. Sekarang, bantu aku mengikat rambutku."

"Bukannya kau selalu mengikat rambutmu sendiri?"

"Tidak, pelayan selalu mengikat rambutku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Gakupo terus terang.

"O—oh... Baiklah." Luka setuju.

Luka duduk di pinggiran kasur, Gakupo duduk di samping bawah kasur sambil membuka laptopnya untuk pekerjaan. Luka mulai menyisir rambut Gakupo, "Rambutmu lembut juga."

"Ah itu. Waktu aku ke Paris, ibuku minta diantar ke salon, ibu memaksaku untuk menemaninya, lalu dia ingin rambutku dipermak, dia ingin aku di creambath, inilah hasilnya." kata Gakupo sambil mengetik di laptonya.

"Ibumu pengertian juga." Luka terkekeh.

"Apanya? Dia memaksaku menemaninya di salon selama beberapa jam."

Beberapa menit kemudian, rambut Gakupo sudah terikat dengan indah seperti biasanya, "Oh sudah ya? Baiklah." Gakupo berdiri, Luka masih duduk, "Terima kasih."

"Hey..." ucap Luka.

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku memainkan rambutmu?" Luka tersenyum.

Gakupo sempat terdiam, "Rambutku?", Luka mengangguk, "Baiklah..." Gakupo setuju, Luka tersenyum lebar.

Gakupo kembali duduk dan masih mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, Luka membuka kembali ikatan rambut Gakupo.

Luka bermain-main dengan rambut Gakupo, Luka menguncir, mengepang, men_drill_, dan semuanya dia coba di rambut Gakupo, Luka senang sekali memainkan rambut Gakupo.

"Gakupo..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan rambutmu panjang?"

Gakupo berhenti mengetik, "Kenapa ya? Aku sendiri lupa." Gakupo meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Luka tersenyum, "Tapi kau pantas kok. Seperti samurai."

"Begitu ya... Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau rambutmu dibeginikan?"

Luka membelah rambut Gakupo dari belakang, membagi dua, tangan Luka turun ke depan kanan dan kiri tubuh Gakupo, kepala Luka tepat bersampingan dengan kepala Gakupo, Luka menoleh kearah Gakupo, Gakupo pun menoleh kearah Luka, wajah mereka sangat dekat. Wajah Luka memerah, "Ma—maaf..."

Gakupo terus menatap mata Luka yang sangat dekat dengannya, "Hey Luka." ucap Gakupo.

"Apa?"

Gakupo mencium bibir Luka, wajah Luka memerah seketika.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Mata Luka terbelalak kaget karena dia dicium oleh Gakupo, Luka langsung berdiri dan meratap kearah tembok, Gakupo berdiri dan menghampiri Luka, Gakupo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luka.

"Maaf..." bisik Gakupo, lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya.

Wajah Luka memerah namun ingin marah juga, dia bertanya-tanya, apa maksud dari Gakupo. Luka langsung lari dari kamar Gakupo menuju kamarnya, ketika Luka masuk, ada Teto yang sedang menunggu Luka.

"Ah, datang juga. Sepertinya ada—"

"Diam." Luka langsung menutup mulut Teto yang kecil.

Teto mengangguk, Luka melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Teto, Luka duduk di kasurnya dengan perasaan depresi. Teto penasaran apa yang yang terjadi pada Luka.

Teto menghampiri Luka, "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sangat merah. Kau masuk angin?"

Luka menatap Teto, "Dia ternyata berani juga."

"Siapa?" Teto bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Luka berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Teto juga berdiri, dia membuka beberapa folder dari tangannya, dia menyimpan sebuah folder untuk Luka, dia menyimpannya di meja TV, "Luka, kalau kau sudah selesai, periksa foldernya ya. Aku mau keluar dulu."

"Iya, aku mengerti." jawab Luka dari kamar mandi, Teto pun keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Luka selesai berbenah diri, dia menatap folder dari Teto, dia membuka folder tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah folder yang berisi dokumen gaji pekerja, tepatnya gaji Luka.

"Kenapa secepat ini?" Luka heran.

Disisi lain, Gakupo sedang meminum kopi miliknya di ruang direktur, Teto masuk. Gakupo tersenyum pada Teto, "Dari mana saja?"

"Setelah memberi folder darimu pada Luka, aku harus mengecek beberapa stage. Acara ini harus sempurna. Oh iya, kenapa dia agak aneh hari ini?" Teto penasaran.

"Siapa?" Gakupo sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Luka. Dia aneh sekali. Dan lagi, folder apa yang kau beri padanya?"

"O—oh... Bukan apa-apa, itu hanya—"

"Kau suka dia kan?" Teto menyalip, Gakupo langsung menyemburkan kopinya, Teto terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga. Kau ini selalu tertebak dari dulu."

"Aku merasa dia itu berbeda dari wanita-wanita lainnya, berbeda denganmu tentunya." Gakupo tersenyum.

Teto mengepal tangannya, "Oh begitu." wajah Teto jengkel, "Tapi yah..." Teto tersenyum, "Luka memang agak berbeda dari semua wanita yang dekat denganmu. Dia lebih, umm, realistik bagimu."

"Lalu aku berbuat kebodohan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Teto.

Luka berjalan menuju ruang direktur untuk menemui Teto, dia bisa mendengar suara Teto dari luar.

"Aku akan memecat Luka." ucap Gakupo.

Teto sangat kaget, begitu pula dengan Luka yang sedang memegang gagang pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Me—memecatnya? Kenapa? Bukannya kau..."

"Aku tahu, ini untuk kebaikannya dan juga kebaikanku."

"Apa bagusnya untuknya? Apa bagusnya untukmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Teto tampak kesal.

"Aku hampir me... Me..." Gakupo terbata-bata dan tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Luka masih mendengar dari luar dengan perasaan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan dipecat.

"Hampir apa, Gakupo? Katakan padaku!" Teto jengkel.

Gakupo duduk kembali dengan tenang, "Sudahlah, keluar dan pastikan semuanya beres."

Teto tidak bisa melawan Gakupo, dia membalik badannya dan keluar dari ruangan, dan Teto kaget karena dia melihat Luka ada di depan pintu, "Lu—Luka... Kau mendengarnya?"

Gakupo langsung melirik kearah pintu, Luka mengabaikan Teto, dia masuk ke ruangan dan berjalan menuju meja Gakupo dengan mata berani, Gakupo menatap Luka dengan dingin.

Luka memukul meja Gakupo dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu, tuan Kamui. Setelah kau menciumku tanpa alasan, lalu berkata 'maaf' tanpa penjelasan, dan sekarang kau akan memecatku."

Teto lebih kaget setelah mendengar kalau Gakupo mencium Luka.

"Luka..."

"Panggil aku Megurine." mata Luka dingin.

"...Megurine. Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha menjadi seorang pekerja yang baik, tapi sepertinya keberadaanmu disini sangat mengganggu pekerjaanku."

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Kaito tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu ruangan, semua menatap Kaito.

Kaito berjalan menuju Gakupo, "Gakupo, kau tahu aku menyukai Meiko sejak dulu. Kau berusaha membantuku agar aku tidak tersakiti dengan semua itu. Sekarang, kau ingin merasakan bagaimana perasaanku? Dengan membiarkan orang yang kau sukai membencimu."

Luka agak kaget setelah mendengar kalau Gakupo menyukainya, "Dia menyukaiku?" tanya Luka pada Kaito, Kaito menoleh kearah Luka dan mengangguk.

Gakupo berwajah sangat dingin, "Keluar kalian semua."

Kaito menghembuskan nafasnya, "Gakku—"

Gakupo langsung meninju wajah Kaito, Luka dan Teto kaget lalu menghampiri Kaito, "Aku bilang keluar!"

Kaito berdiri, "Aku selalu salah, Gakupo. Tapi kau sendiri juga tidak selalu benar." Kaito keluar dengan Luka dan Teto, Luka melirik Gakupo, ini pertama kalinya Luka melihat Gakupo yang sangat kasar.

Di ruang kesehatan.

"Adaw!" teriak Kaito.

Teto memukul kepala Kaito, "Kau ini anak kecil ya? Hanya dibeginikan saja cengeng!"

"Habis Gakupo meninjuku dengan keras sih. Dia itu bertenaga 50 kuda liar." ucap Kaito sambil mengusap pipinya yang bengkak dan mulutnya yang sedikit sobek serta mengeluarkan darah.

Luka berwajah murung, Kaito melirik Luka, Kaito menghampiri Luka, "Luka, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kaito tertawa.

Luka menatap Kaito dengan wajah memelas, "Maaf, semua ini salahku. Kalian semua bertengkar karena aku."

"Eeeh?!" Kaito sewot, "Tidak kok! Iya kan Teto?" Kaito menoleh kearah Teto.

"Iya, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kami juga bersalah kok." Teto tersenyum.

Kaito juga tersenyum, "Lihat? Tidak usah khawatir, kami sering bertengkar kok, tapi kami akan segera baik-baik saja dalam beberapa menit, lihat saja nanti, pasti kita malah akan tertawa."

Luka tersenyum simpul, Teto membereskan kotak P3K, "Aku akan ke stage utama dulu. Kaito kau istirahat saja dulu, aku akan menyuruh Sai untuk mengobati luka sobekmu."

"Ah, biar aku sendiri saja." ucap Kaito.

"Kau yakin?" Teto tidak percaya.

"Tenang saja, kan ada Luka juga." Kaito melirik Luka, "Kau mau membantuku kan?" Luka mengangguk setuju.

Teto membawa folder-foldernya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahat yang benar." Teto pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Kaito berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan perban, "Hey, Luka."

"Hmm?"

Kaito menggulung perban dan mengusapnya ke bagian kulitnya yang sobek, "Kau tahu tidak kenapa Gakupo selalu menghindar dari wanita selain teman kerjanya, ataupun itu Meiko."

Luka sempat berpikir, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu. Bukannya dia lebih memilih bisnis daripada wanita?"

Kaito tertawa kesakitan, dia berhasil menahan luka sobeknya, lalu dia berjalan ke arah Luka dan mengambil kursi untuk berbicara dengan Luka lebih dekat.

"Itu tidak benar."

"Apa maksudnya?" Luka heran.

"Sebenarnya yang tahu kejadian ini hanya aku, Gakupo dan Meiko. Saat itu kami sedang merayakan kelulusan kami. Kami datang ke sebuah restoran murah meriah, tempat biasa yang aku datangi, tapi bukan tempat yang Gakupo dan Meiko kunjungi, mereka sih seringnya ke restoran besar. Gakupo awalnya tidak mau kesana, tapi aku memaksanya, Meiko sih biasa-biasa saja, dia bilang asal dia bisa merayakannya. Lalu kami pergi ke restoran murah yang aku tunjukan. Reaksi Gakupo jauh dari yang aku bayangkan, dia menyukai restoran murah yang aku tunjukan padanya. Setelah itu, dia sering minta aku untuk mengantarnya kesana."

"Dia ternyata juga suka sekali dengan makanan di restoran murah." Luka tersenyum.

". . . . ." Kaito tersenyum, "Dulu, itu yang aku kira."

"Eh?"

"Dia menyukai anak dari pemilik restoran itu, dia sangat baik, ramah, cantik dan... mirip denganmu, Luka."

"Eh...? Aku?"

"Iya... Rambutnya yang berwarna pink panjang, tatapannya yang hangat, suaranya yang sangat merdu, semuanya. Gakupo benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku dengar kau dicium Gakupo." Kaito melirik Luka.

Wajah Luka langsung memerah, "I—iya... Begitulah..."

"Gakupo juga melakukannya pada wanita itu."

"Apa Gakupo langsung ingin wanita itu pergi dari hadapannya? Seperti yang dia lakukan padaku?"

"Tidak..." Kaito tersenyum dengan perasaan berat, "Gakupo... Melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan. Kau tahu... Seperti... Umm..."

Luka sadar, "Ya Tuhan... Maksudmu..." Luka menatap mata Kaito dengan perasaan kaget.

Kaito sangat berat pula mengatakannya, "Begitulah... Janji padaku kau tidak akan memberitahu ini pada orang lain." Luka mengangguk.

"Entah Gakupo itu bodoh atau bagaimana, baru bertemu 2 minggu, dia mengajak wanita itu menikah." Kaito menggaruk kepalanya.

"Wanita itu menolaknya?" Luka semakin masuk dalam cerita hidup Gakupo.

"Tidak, wanita itu dengan senang menerima Gakupo. Gakupo juga sudah berbicara dengan orangtua wanita itu. Kalau tidak salah, wanita itu bernama... Umm... Mizuki. Iya, Mizuki. Keluarga Mizuki juga sudah menerima Gakupo."

"Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar." Ucap Luka lega.

"Tidak segampang itu. Bagaimana dengan orangtua Gakupo? Orang yang memegang salah satu dari 5 perusahaan terbesar di Jepang."

Luka terdiam dan kaget, "Oh iya..."

"Mereka tidak seperti sekarang, ingin Gakupo segera menikah, mereka sering menawarkan lamaran dari anak perusahaan besar juga. Dulu orangtua Gakupo langsung mengusir Mizuki tanpa mengenalnya lebih dulu, atau bahkan melihat wajahnya saja tidak."

"Kejam sekali." Luka berwajah kasihan.

"Gakupo sangat malu pada keluarga Mizuki. Tapi untungnya Mizuki tidak hamil sih."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Gakupo hanya terfokus pada kuliahnya, orangtuanya fokus pada pekerjaan. Beberapa tahun setelah kelulusan Gakupo dari universitas, orangtua Gakupo langsung mengangkat Gakupo sebagai _Head Chief _perusahaan Kamui, orang yang paling berkuasa di perusahaan. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi setelah kejadian Mizuki, Gakupo sepertinya membenci orangtuanya."

"Mungkinkah itu alasannya dia menolak semua lamaran dari orangtuanya?"

"Tidak juga. Dia masih sering pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, waktu itu. Tapi sekarang jarang sekali, Gakupo sering pulang ke apartemennya sendiri."

"Jadi, apa tujuannya kau memberitahuku semua ini?" Luka penasaran.

Kaito tersenyum, "Luka, aku bukannya menghina dan merendahkanmu. Tapi, kau bukan anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar ataupun seorang artis ternama atau siapapun yang dikenal orang. Tapi, kejadian Mizuki terjadi lagi pada Gakupo, dia memecatmu bukan karena dia membencimu atau apapun, dia tidak ingin kau menderita seperti Mizuki. Itulah poin Gakupo yang sebenarnya."

Luka terdiam dan mengepal tangannya.

"Dia mencintaimu Luka. Aku tahu itu. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tahu kalau kau pasti bersama Gakupo. Bagaimana reaksi Gakupo padamu saat pertama kali kalian bertemu?"

"Dia... Awalnya menolak managerku, lalu setelah melihatku dia..."

"Itu dia." Kaito tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa dia mencintaiku karena bayang-bayang dari wanita bernama Mizuki itu? Itu artinya dia mencintai Mizuki, bukan aku."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka secara keras, Luka dan Kaito kaget, ternyata itu Gakupo. Gakupo berjalan cepat menuju mereka, dia menarik tangan Luka, "Ikut aku."

Kaito tersenyum, Gakupo menoleh kearah Kaito, "Sobek lagi?"

"Yap..." Kaito terkekeh.

"Maaf..." Gakupo langsung meninggalkan ruang kesehatan sambil menarik tangan Luka.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, namun secara terburu-buru.

"Ma—mau kemana sih?" tanya Luka.

"Ikut saja aku." Gakupo berjalan menuju lift. Mereka pun masuk ke lift dan Gakupo menekan lantai paling atas. Mereka dari lantai paling dasar, menuju lantai paling atas (35), akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Di lift hanya ada mereka berdua, keduanya sangat canggung. Dinding lift terbuat dari kaca pantul, jadi meskipun mereka membuang muka, mereka akan bertemu dibayangan kaca.

Gakupo membalik badannya kearah Luka, "Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui ceritaku dulu."

"Iya... Cerita yang cukup sedih juga. Aku hanya sebagai bayang-bayang dari gadis itu. Aku pun jadi merasa lebih sedih lagi."

Gakupo terdiam, "Kau berbeda darinya."

Luka melirik Gakupo, "Hmm?"

"Aku tidak berani menyentuhmu tadi."

Wajah Luka memerah.

"Dulu aku terdorong oleh suasana dan gairah, jadi aku melakukan kebodohan. Tapi saat setelah aku menciummu, aku merasa terhalangi oleh perasaan, perasaanku berkata 'aku mencintainya, aku harus melindunginya' begitulah..."

Wajah Luka semakin merah.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku bereaksi, ini pertama kalinya, tepatnya saat aku melihatmu pertama kali. Aku serasa disihir oleh sesuatu. Aku—"

"Cukup!" Luka menutup mulut Gakupo, wajah Luka memerah hebat.

Gakupo tersenyum, Luka menarik tangannya kembali, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti siapapun, aku hanya... seorang pemula."

"Aku bilang cukup!" Luka menutup mulut Gakupo kembali dan wajah Luka masih memerah.

Gakupo tersenyum kembali, dia memegang tangan Luka yang berada pada mulutnya, Gakupo menarik dagu Luka, dada Luka berdetak sangat kencang dan cepat. Gakupo mencium kembali bibir Luka, kini Luka membalas ciuman Gakupo.

Lift terbuka, semua pekerja melihat Gakupo dan Luka.

"Gyaaaa!" Luka mendorong tubuh Gakupo dengan keras.

Semua pekerja, termasuk Teto, membatu melihat mereka. Gakupo menarik tangan Luka dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang eksibisi. Mereka pun sudah tidak terlihat oleh para pekerja.

"Baru saja bertengkar, lalu..." Teto heran, mukanya memerah.

Di ruang eksibisi, sangat sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, Luka berlari menuju jendela, "Aku malu sekali, Ya Tuhan!" Luka menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Gakupo menyilangkan tangannya, "Itu kejadian yang tidak disengaja, itu bisa dibilang kecelakaan, jadi tenang saja."

"Tenang bagaimana?! Aku malu!" Luka jongkok sambil menutup mukanya.

Gakupo terkekeh, dia berjalan menghampiri Luka, dia menarik tangan Luka, "Aku akan berusaha."

"Eh?" Luka membuka tutupan wajahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha, agar kau bisa menjadi salah satu keluarga Kamui."

Wajah Luka memerah, "Ma—maksudmu... Aku akan menikah denganmu?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Mungkin..."

Wajah Luka memerah kembali, "A—aku tidak mau langsung diajak menikah." Luka membuang muka, "Aku harus mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi."

Gakupo terkekeh, "Keluar sifat aslimu, ternyata kau _tsundere _juga."

"_Tsu—tsundere_? E—enak saja." Luka membuang muka kembali.

Malamnya, acara ulang tahun hotel berjalan dengan lancar, semua sudah siap. Meskipun Kaito berwajah babak belur, dia tetap datang dengan gagahnya, Gakupo menghampiri Kaito.

"Kaito... Maaf, aku membuatmu seperti ini. Lagi."

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Aku memang pelampiasan amarahmu sejak dulu. Untung saja aku ini baik, kalau tidak aku akan membalasmu." Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Oh iya, kau bisa ke airport sekarang?"

"Hah? Kenapa? Ada paket tertinggal?"

"Aku ingin kau menjemput Meiko, beberapa menit lagi dia sampai. Dia sudah berbenah diri dari Tokyo, jadi dia tinggal mengikuti acara."

Kaito terdiam.

"Kaito." Gakupo melirik Kaito.

"Hah? O—oh iya... Baik, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Akaito saja yang menjemputnya?" Kaito tersenyum kaku.

"Aku ingin kau yang menjemputnya. Sudah cepat sana, nanti kau terlambat." Gakupo pergi ke ruang eksibisi dan menyambut beberapa tamu undangan.

Kaito menarik dan membuang nafas beberapa kali, dia pun keluar gedung dan naik mobil pribadinya, dia pergi menuju airport.

"Kalau jalannya macet, aku akan menyuruh Meiko naik taksi saja." Kaito tersenyum, "Semoga saja macet!" Kaito tampak gelisah.

Ternyata jalan pada malam itu sangat lancar, Kaito sampai di airport sebelum Meiko sampai. Kaito nampak bimbang dan kalang kabut dengan sendirinya, semua orang yang melewati Kaito keheranan melihatnya.

Lalu sebuah sms masuk ke handphone Kaito, Kaito membukanya.

* * *

_Kaito, kau dimana? Aku sudah keluar dari pemeriksaan penumpang._

* * *

Kaito langsung lari ke tempat pemeriksaan penumpang, dia melihat Meiko sedang menunggu Kaito sambil menatap handphonenya.

"Meiko~!" Kaito melambaikan tangannya kearah Meiko.

Meiko sadar akan suara Kaito, "Ah, Kaito!" Meiko tersenyum dan lari kearah Kaito.

"Aku kira kau akan terlambat, tadinya aku mau mampir dulu ke cafe airport."

Kaito terkekeh, "Jalannya lancar sih, jadi aku cepat kesininya." Kaito melihat koper kecil Meiko, "Ah, sini. Biar aku yang bawa."

Meiko tersenyum, "_Thanks. _Kalau begitu, mau mampir dulu ke cafe airport?"

"Lebih baik tidak usah, kita harus kembali ke hotel, sebelum Gakupo me— Eh, maksudku aku tidak— Umm...!"

Meiko menyipitkan matanya, dia berjalan menuju sisi sebelah kiri Kaito, Meiko kaget, "Dia memukulmu lagi?" Meiko tampak gusar.

"Dia hanya kesal kok, jadinya yah begini." Kaito tersenyum.

"Bagaimananya? Kalau kau sering dipukuli, wajahmu akan habis, dasar bodoh!"

"Meiko, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kaito kembali tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Meiko menghembuskan nafasnya, "Padahal aku sudah lega kau pindah ke Kyoto."

"Eh? Meiko... Sebegitunya kau tidak tahan melihatku?" Kaito lemas.

"Bu—bukan begitu..." Meiko mengibaskan telapak tangannya, "Aku lega kau pindah ke Kyoto, karena kau tidak akan dipukuli oleh Gakupo lagi. Aku masih ingat, terakhir kau dipukul olehnya adalah waktu acara ulang tahun Teto disini."

"Meiko terlalu khawatir. Aku ini bukan Kaito yang dulu sering murung karena tidak diberi pinjam pensil olehmu." Kaito tersenyum.

Meiko tersenyum pula, "Bodoh, itu kejadian waktu kita masih SD."

Mereka sampai di depan mobil Kaito, Kaito memasukan koper Meiko ke bangku belakang, Meiko duduk di depan, di samping Kaito.

"Eh? Meiko, kau duduk disana?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau ini taksi? Kalau kau supir taksi sih aku akan duduk dibelakang. Kenapa sih kau ini, Kaito?" Meiko menyipitkan matanya.

"A—ahaha..." Kaito canggung, "Tidak apa kok, ayo kita berangkat."

Kaito lari ke kursi supir dan mulai menyalakan mesin, Kaito terlihat canggung, Meiko bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Kaito.

Mereka sampai di tengah kota, tiba-tiba jalan menjadi macet dan hampir tidak bisa bergerak.

Meiko menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kok macet? Kau tadi ke jalan sini kan?"

Kaito juga heran, "Eh? Iya kok, aku lewat sini, malahan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju hotel."

"Aku akan menghubungi Gakupo dulu." Meiko mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mendial Gakupo, tak lama kemudian Gakupo mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Halo?" _suara Gakupo tampaknya dalam keadaan bagus.

"Gakupo, kita terjebak macet."

"_Oh iya? Kok cepat sekali? Kau sudah bersama Kaito kan?"_

"Iya, tadi kata Kaito waktu berangkat tidak macet, tapi sekarang iya."

"_Kalau begitu kalian tunggu saja, terlambat juga tidak apa. Kaito tidak ada kerjaan kok disini, jadi tidak apa-apa."_

"Tapi aku ingin datang tepat waktu." Meiko protes.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kesini?"_

"Itu..." Meiko berpikir, "Ya sudah."

"_Baguslah. Jangan emosi, tunggu saja." _Gakupo langsung menutup teleponnya.

Kaito menoleh kearah Meiko, "Bagaimana katanya?"

Meiko memasukan handphonenya ke dalam tasnya, "Kita tunggu saja."

"Baiklah." Kaito meregangkan tangannya.

Sementara itu, di acara hotel. Luka bersiap di belakang panggung, dia ditemani oleh Teto dan beberapa perias. Luka tidak seperti biasanya, dia tampak gugup dan kurang percaya diri.

"Kenapa kau Luka?" tanya Teto.

"Sepertinya aku demam panggung." Luka memelintir sisi rambutnya.

"Kau demam panggung? Bukannya kau sudah biasa menyanyi?"

"Tapi ini beda. Ada produser yang melihatku dan orang-orang penting di Kyoto ada disini."

Teto menepuk pundak Luka, "Tenang! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Jangan kecewakan Kamui Corporation." Teto mengedipkan matanya ke Luka, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan menyanyikan lagu 'itu' kan?"

Luka tersenyum, "Iya, tapi sepertinya akan sulit untuk menyanyikan lagu ini sendirian, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Baiklah, doakan aku." Luka mengangkat kakinya lalu berjalan menuju panggung.

Gakupo yang duduk bersama produser musik itu menepuk tangani Luka yang baru saja masuk panggung.

Produser musik itu bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru menepuk Gakupo, "Dia kan?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Iya. Namanya Megurine Luka, aku jamin kau akan suka padanya."

"Semoga saja." balas Kiyoteru.

Sambutan tepuk tangan sudah usai, suasana kembali tenang, Luka menarik dan membuang nafas pelan-pelan, musik pun dimainkan. Musik ini sangat akrab di telinga Gakupo, Gakupo sampai terdiam mendengar musik intronya.

Luka bersiap untuk menyanyi, Luka membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba Luka terdiam kaku, dia lupa liriknya karena gugup. Musik masih sama dengan intronya, tapi seharusnya Luka sudah bernyayi, Luka tampak sedikit syok dan membatu. Teto membatu pula dan menganga kaget seperti ditimpa sebuah batu besar di kepalanya.

Gakupo menarik microphone yang ada di depannya, bekas dia memberi sambutan pada tamu undangan dari mejanya. Gakupo tersenyum, dia menunggu _beat _musik dan dia menyanyikan lagunya.

Lagu yang hendak dinyanyikan Luka adalah lagu kesukaan Gakupo sejak SMA, sebuah lagu duet, Luka memaksakan diri untuk menyanyikannya sendiri, tapi sepertinya Gakupo menyanyikan part laki-lakinya dengan sempurna.

Luka tersenyum lega, Gakupo menyanyi sambil berjalan menuju panggung, kini part Luka untuk bernyanyi, mereka mengharmoniskan suara. Kiyoteru terkagum-kagum melihat mereka berdua. Tidak hanya Kiyoteru, tapi Teto dan semua orang yang ada di aula utama hotel terkagum.

Teto tersenyum tidak percaya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia menyanyi."

Kembali ke Kaito dan Meiko, Kaito masih terduduk dan menunggu, sedangkan Meiko sudah hampir kebosanan dan matanya sudah menampakkan kemarahan, Kaito yang mencuri-curi pandang ketakutan melihat Meiko yang seperti itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, jalan tiba-tiba menjadi agak lancar, dan malah semuanya lancar.

"Ke—kenapa ini? Apa tadi lampu merahnya konslet? Jalan tiba-tiba jadi lancar begini."

Lalu ada seorang laki-laki menghampiri mobil Kaito, Kaito membuka jendelanya, laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Maaf, tadi ada reality show, nama acara kami _'Tell your kiss', _acara yang menampilkan peserta untuk menyatakan cintanya melalui TV."

Meiko membuka pintu lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri laki-laki itu, Meiko menjambak kerah kemeja laki-laki itu, "Apa kau bilang? 45 menit kami habiskan hanya untuk menunggu seseorang menyatakan cintanya." ucap Meiko dengan tatapan dingin dan marahnya.

Laki-laki itu gugup, "I—iya... Maaf kami menggangu perjalan anda."

"Mengganggu? Kau hampir membuatku dipecat!" Meiko mendorong laki-laki itu.

Kaito keluar dari mobil lalu menarik Meiko, "Hey, hentikan! Sudah, semuanya sudah selesai. Ayo kembali ke mobil." Kaito menarik Meiko yang masih melirik laki-laki itu dengan tatapan gusarnya, Meiko pun sudah ada di dalam mobil.

Kaito berjalan menuju kursinya, dia meminta maaf pada laki-laki itu, Kaito pun masuk. Mobil mereka berjalan, di dalam mobil, mereka berdiam diri.

Kaito menghembuskan nafasnya, "Meiko, kau tidak perlu seperti itu."

Meiko menyipitkan matanya, "Mereka hanya mementingkan keinginan sendiri. Kenapa harus di umum? Dan menggangu semua pengendara? Itu tidak sopan sama sekali."

"Kau hanya sedang bosan. Sudahlah, toh jalannya sudah lancar."

"Hmm..." Meiko membuang muka.

Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali setelah jalan kembali normal, Meiko yang membuang muka masih gusar dengan acara tadi, Kaito sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beberapa menit lagi mereka sampai di hotel, Meiko bersiap-siap.

"Kaito, koperku jangan dibawa dulu. Biar saja disini, nanti kalau acaranya sudah selesai baru aku bawa, aku akan langsung ke aula acara."

"Tidak usah, kau pergi ke aula, aku akan mengantarkan kopermu ke kamarmu."

Meiko melirik Kaito, "Jangan, kita ke aula bersama saja."

Wajah Kaito sedikit memerah, "Umm... Baiklah."

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu hotel, Kaito hendak turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Meiko, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang menghampiri pintu Meiko. Akaito membukakan pintu Meiko, Kaito sudah di luar dan menatap Akaito.

Akaito menyulurkan tangannya ke arah Meiko, "Selamat datang di Kamui Crowd Kyoto Hotel." Akaito tersenyum.

Wajah Meiko langsung memerah dan dadanya berdebar, "A—Akaito? Ti—tidak usah begini, aku bisa sendiri kok." Meiko keluar dari mobil.

Akaito tersenyum kembali, "Tidak apa, biar aku yang mengantarmu ke aula acara." Akaito menoleh kearah Kaito, "Ah iya Kaito, lebih baik kau cepat parkirkan mobilmu. Gakupo sudah menunggu kita semua. Aku dan Meiko akan kesana duluan." Akaito meraih tangan Meiko, "Ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu masuk, Meiko menoleh kearah Kaito, Meiko tersenyum pada Kaito.

Kaito menatap mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu masuk, Kaito masuk ke dalam mobil, dia sempat terdiam dalam mobil, dia memukul setir mobilnya. Kaito tampak kecewa, dia menunduk di pegangan setir, "Sial..."

To be continued...

* * *

_**Pojok Author**_

Cerita ini saya ubah dari R-T ke R-M, karena beberapa adegan. Makasih reviewnya, sangat memotivasi dan membuat saya makin rajin bikin fanfic :)  
Ada yang nge-PM ke saya "Kamu ini cewek atau cowok?". Saya sempet ketawa-ketawa sendiri :D  
Saya sekarang lagi membuat 3 cerita, salah satunya adalah cerita request, _anyway, _makasih. ^ ^


End file.
